


Nobody can come between you and I

by Hazalonilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry is mad at Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, No Smut, On the Road Again Tour, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazalonilia/pseuds/Hazalonilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis: are you mad?<br/>Harry: no<br/>Louis: are you sure?<br/>Harry: yes<br/>Louis: can I have a kiss?<br/>Harry: why don’t you go ask Liam</p><p>/ Louis almost kissed Liam on stage. And Harry, well Harry is mad /</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody can come between you and I

Niall, Liam and Louis were buzzing and jumping around backstage after a great show. Harry was exceptionally quiet.  
He was usually the most excited and bubbly. But not today.  
No one seemed to notice the change in Harry because they were talking enthusiastically about the performance and their amazing fans. 

 

Harry wasn’t really paying attention to the other boys until he heard Niall loudly declare ‘’The fuck was the kiss between you two, boys?’’  
referring to Liam and Louis. Louis just laughed loudly while Liam tried to explain that nobody saw it coming and the kiss was inevitable.  
Harry’s blood started to boil. Louis was his boyfriend after all. Louis couldn’t just go and kiss Liam whenever he wanted.  
He was supposed to kiss Harry. So yes Harry was mad and yes the reason was Louis (and Liam). 

 

After the chatting died down the boys decided that it was time to head home. Niall and Liam got into their own cars while Louis and Harry shared a car,  
because they had the same destination. After all these years they still lived together. People thought that Harry had moved out, but it was just rumor. 

 

Louis got into the drivers seat and Harry into the passenger. Louis noticed that Harry was a bit off so he decided to ask ‘’Are you okay?‘’.  
‘’Yeah, just bit tired.’’ Harry lied and turned his face to look out of the window. Louis didn’t believe him, but he let it drop just for now.  
He decided that he would ask again when they got home.  
The car ride was silent, neither of them said anything. There was just the low humming coming from the radio. 

 

When they got home, Harry went straight to their bed and took a book from the bedside table and started reading it. Or at least pretended doing so.  
Louis followed shortly after him and went to sit beside his boyfriend. ‘’Honestly Harry what’s wrong?’’ he sighed. ‘’Shouldn’t you know?’’ Harry bit back and continued reading. Louis lowered the book and stared Harry into the eyes. ‘’No actually I don’t know.’’ Louis said frowning.  
Harry huffed and rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.  
‘’Ooh! Now I know! It’s the kiss isn’t it? Mine and Liam’s kiss.’’ Louis was hit with the realization.  
He and Liam had childish banter at the stage as always. Suddenly Liam had moved his head as Louis was talking to him,  
which had caused Louis’ lips to touch Liam’s cheek. 

Harry huffed again after Louis spoke. ‘’Are you mad?’’ Louis questioned. ‘’No.’’ Harry finally said.  
‘’Are you sure?’’ Louis pressed. ‘’Yes.’’ Harry gave Louis short answers. Louis knew Harry wasn’t really fond of the situation.  
‘’Can I have a kiss?’’ Louis tested his boy. ‘’Why don’t you go ask Liam.’’ Harry snapped, which made Louis chuckle.  
Harry gave Louis a dead stare but Louis just smiled. ‘’Harold seriously. We didn’t even kiss. My lips just touched his cheek, nothing more.  
I swear. You don’t have to be jealous.’’ ‘’I’m not jealous.’’ Harry insisted. ‘’Why are you acting like a baby then?’’ 

 

Harry started to get up from the bed but Louis grabbed his wrist and prevented Harry from getting up.  
After Harry was seated on the bed again, Louis turned Harry so he was facing Louis.  
Louis cupped Harry’s chin so he could watch his expression. ‘’You know I have my eyes only on you, right?  
Not on Liam or anybody else. Just you baby.’’ 

 

The word baby caused warmness to fill Harry’s body and he couldn’t help the small smile creeping into his face.  
‘’That’s my boy.’’ Louis cooed and poked Harry’s cheek. Then he moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.  
Harry melted to the hug and wrapped his long arms around Louis’ neck.  
‘’I love you, you know that.’’ Louis whispered softly and pecked Harry’s head. ‘’I love you too.’’ Harry mumbled back.  
‘’Can I have a kiss now?’’ Louis whined. ‘’Fine. But only because I love you.’’ Harry stated. You’re lucky I love you.’’ He added quietly.  
Louis hummed ‘’Yes, yes I am.’’ Harry crabbed Louis face with his big hands and leaned closer.  
Louis placed his hands firmly to Harry’s waist and joined their lips. Sparks were flying as always when they kissed.  
They put so much passion to the kiss and their lips fit perfectly together.  
The whole world shut off around them when their lips connected. It was Louis’ and Harry’s world for a while and nobody could come between them.  
Not even Liam (hah).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this. This my first ever one shot here. Hope you liked it and leave comment and subscribe.


End file.
